Theoretische Magia I
Theoretische Magia I Ein Grundlagenwerk über die Herkunft der Magia und deren Manifestation in Wort, Schrift, Gestik und Gegenständen. Version eins, Änderungsstufe zwei Verfaßt von Therin Lews Telamon, T'Amyrlin Alle Rechte vorbehalten, Tarva Lon im Jahre 1001 Neue Dra Ich möchte heute zu Ihnen über die Herkunft der Magia dozieren. Welche Befähigung zeichnet einen Vertreter der magischen Künste aus? Ein Laie wird darauf antworten, "zaubern zu können". Aber kann eigentlich jeder zaubern? Meine Antwort darauf ähnelt die einem Orakel: Im Prinzip ja, aber ein Großteil der Lernwilligen wird bemerken wie limitiert seine Kräfte sind. Dies führt uns nun zum eigentlichen Hauptthema dieses Referates. Ein Anfänger, also ein Lehrling, wird feststellen, daß er bereits nach einigen wenigen Sprüchen so ermüdet ist, daß er keine weiteren Zauber wirken kann. Den Versuch weitere Magie über jene natürliche Erschöpfungsgrenze zu wirken bestraft der eigene Körper den Magus in dem jener in ein Koma fällt oder gar stirbt. Diese Beobachtung führte für mich und einige meiner Kollegen zu der wie ich meine bestätigten Annahme, daß die magische Kraft eines Lehrlings völlig, oder zumindest zu einem großen Teil, der Lebenskraft jenes Magus in spe entzogen wird. Ein weiteres Indiz für diese Annahme ist auch, daß sich seine magische Kraft nach einer längeren Schlafens- respektive Ausruhensperiode wieder vollständig regeneriert, was jedoch einem Magier der durch Überbeanspruchung seiner Kräfte in ein Koma gefallen ist selbst nach vollständiger Heilung unter Umständen nicht geschieht. Man spricht in einem solchen Falle davon, daß der Magus sich ausgebrannt hat. Da aber nun Lehrlinge früher erschöpfen als Meister, welche also noch weitere Zauber wirken können obwohl die Lebenskraft weiterhin limitiert bleibt, müssen demnach noch weitere Kräfte, respektive Kraftquellen der Magie existieren, welche von einem Meistermagier wohl instinktiv genutzt werden. Eine intensive Suche und Evaluation verschiedenster Kollegen lieferte gleich eine Vielzahl verschiedenartiger Quellen. Eine empirische Untersuchung lieferte das Ergebnis, daß die meisten Meister der Gruppe der Elementarmagier angehören, ihre Energien aus den Grundelementen ziehen. Ich möchte nun nicht darüber diskutieren, wie viele derartige Grundelemente existieren, da neben den allseits bekannten Elementen Feuer, Luft, Erde und Wasser je nach Schule noch weitere Elemente wie -exempli gratii- der Geist oder die Zeit existieren. Jene Elementarmagier zeichnen sich nun dadurch aus, daß sie eine Affinität zu einer bestimmten Elementgruppe, meist Luft und Feuer respektive Erde und Wasser, besitzen. Der Einfluß jener Kräfte auf das dem Magus zur Verfügung stehende Energiepotential ldßt sich am besten durch ein Experiment feststellen in dem man ein Erd-Wasser Magus auf einen möglichst hohen Turm, respektive einen Luft-Feuer Magus in ein möglichst tiefes unterirdisches Gewölbe plaziert. In diesem Versuch konnte festgestellt werden, daß sich beide Magi ihrem - so will ich es mal formulieren - natürlichen Umfeld entrissen sich etwas schwächer fühlten, was jedoch nicht zu einer permanenten Einschränkung führte. Sicherlich wäre es sinnvoll, dieses Experiment auf größerer Basis zu wiederholen um eine Plausibilitätsprüfung durchzuführen. Weiterhin kann festgestellt werden, daß sich die Elementarmagie wenn einmal verbraucht, nur recht langsam wieder regeneriert, man beachte dazu, daß Landstriche existieren, in dem Magie anscheinend nicht funktioniert. Die lange Regenerationszeit kann damit begründet werden, daß sich die Energien über einen langen Zeitraum aufgebaut haben, welcher dem sicherlich hohen Alter der Welt entspricht. Inwieweit Erdbeben respektive Sonnenaktivitäten mit den magischen Kräften der Elementarmagie interagieren konnte bislang noch nicht zufriedenstellend quantitativ geklärt werden, obwohl ich vermute, daß einige Phänomene schlecht oder ungewöhnlich reagierender Magie auf derartige Erscheinungen zurück zuführen sind. Eine weitere Form der Magie wirkt über Augmentation der eigenen Lebenskraft welches sowohl auf geistiger wie auch auf körperlicher Ebene geschehen kann. Ein Beispiel für letzteres wäre die Blutmagie wobei der Magus einem Lebewesen das Blut, also seine Lebenskraft entzieht um so daraus seine Kraft zu gewinnen, wobei die gewonnene Kraft proportional zur Höhe der Lebensform ist. Bedauerlicher Weise sind meine Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet zu insignifikant um von Bedeutung zu sein. Vielleicht möchte einer der Leser respektive Hörerschaft dieses Thema mir genauer erläutern ? Kommen wir daher zu dem anderen Aspekt, der Augmentation auf geistiger Ebene welche man wieder in zwei Subklassen unterteilen kann: Die Seelenbindung einerseits und die schamanische Totemmagie andererseits. Bei der Seelenbindung bindet, wie der Name schon sagt, der Magus die geistige Lebenskraft, also die Seele des Spenders, an seine eigene. Durch diese auch mehrfach durchführbare Zeremonie erzeugt der Magus eine Art Pool dessen Energie er zunächst erschöpft bevor er seine eigene Lebenskraft einsetzt, respektive einsetzen muß. Die natürlichen Limitationen werden auch bei diesem Einsatz der Lebenskraft nicht außer Kraft gesetzt, so daß bei exzessivem Gebrauch die Bestandteile dieses Pools, die Spender also, zu permanentem Schaden kommen können, da sie vor dem eigentlichen Verbraucher der Energie, dem Magus, sterben würden. Recht ähnlich dazu ist die schamanische Magie wo der Magus auf der Kraft des jeweiligen Totemtiers aufsetzt. Hierbei ist zu beachten, daß dieser Energietransfer in jedem Falle zumeist freiwillig von seiten des Totemtiers abläuft und daß bei der Größe des Pools seltener zu Ausfällen unter den Tieren kommt. Weiterhin ist jedoch zu beachten, daß auch ein Schamane von seiner Energiequelle getrennt werden kann, in dem er einerseits die Gunst seines freiwilligen Spenders verliert oder andererseits indem man die Vertreter seines Totemtiers in der näheren Umgebung schwächt respektive entfernt. Jene von uns, die schon mal die Astralebene betreten haben, werden sicherlich die wie leuchtende Schnüre aussehenden Energielinien gesehen haben, die sich quer durch das Land ziehen. Aus jenen zum Teil recht ungleichmäßigen verteilten Linien ziehen zum großen Teil Druiden ihre Kraft, wobei ihre Heiligen Haine fast ausschließlich auf den Kreuzungspunkten mehrer Kraftlinien, den sogenannten Knoten errichtet sind. Es sollte anschaulich klar sein, daß ein Magus der seine Energie aus solchen Kraftlinien zieht, in Bereichen dieser Knoten große Macht hat, während er an anderen Orten nur über sehr begrenzte Energien verfügt oder in Gegenden in denen solche Linien nicht existieren so gut wie kraftlos ist. Durch Zufall habe ich bin ich auf meinen Reisen auf eine weitere Magieform gestoßen, deren Existenz recht unbekannt zu sein scheint: Ich traf einen Magier der seine Kraft aus den Potentialdifferenzen zwischen Licht- und Schattenzonen zieht. Hier ist die zu erzielende Energieausbeute direkt aus der Intensitdt der Lichtquelle und der "tiefe" des Schattens zu berechnen, wobei zu beachten ist, daß die in der Praxis erzielbare Ausbeute deutlich unter dem theoretisch erzielbaren Maximum liegt, da mit zunehmender Stärke der Lichtquelle die Stärke des Schattens abnimmt et v.v. Naturgemäß ist ein Magus von Licht und Schatten in absoluter Dunkelheit leider kraftlos, außerdem mag hier auch der Vogel-Strauß- oder Schrödingereffekt auftreten wenn dem Magus die Augen verbunden werden. Aber neben all jenen zum Teil klassischen Quellen scheint es noch mindestens eine weitere zu geben, wobei auch ich nur beginnen kann sie tiefer zu erforschen. Ich nenne sie die Wahre Quelle und postuliere ihre Existenz gleich einem riesigen geteilten Ball strahlender, reiner Energie in einem Überuniversum, dem Hyperraum. Großmeister oder hochrangige Meistermagier können sich von der Existenz dieser Quelle überzeugen in dem sie in eine meditative Trance verfallen und sämtliche Gedanken aus ihrem Geist verschwinden lassen. In dieser Leere sollte sich nun am Rande des Gesichtsfeldes ein pulsierendes Leuchten manifestieren welches jedoch entschwindet sobald man versucht sich darauf zu konzentrieren, respektive dorthin blickt. Auf keinen Fall sollte man aber versuchen, als Ungelernter alleine jene Kraft zu erschließen da dies unter Umständen zu einem Ausbrennen des Magus führen kann wobei es sogar zu spontanen Verpuffungen gekommen sein soll, vielmehr sollte der Magus graduell die Manipulation der Wahren Quelle unter Anleitung üben. Einen in ihrer Nutzung geschulten Magus wird auffallen, daß ihm eine schier unerschöpfliche Energiequelle zur Verf|gung stehen wird. Jene Quelle ist aber von den traditionellen Sourcen der magischen Kraft insofern unterschiedlich, daß die zum wirken der einzelnen Spr|che notwendigen Energie aus elementaren Einzelteilen zunächst zusammengesetzt werden müssen, welches gleichzeitig eine Erschwernis aber auch eine Veruniversellung der Magia darstellt. Da wir nun in einem kurzen Abriß geklärt haben woher die Magia zu kommen scheint, gehen wir nun dazu über wie jene genutzt werden kann: Welche Bedeutung haben also die Worte, Gesten und die physisch-physikalischen Bestandteile des Zaubers? Sicherlich ist es schon einmal allen von uns aufgefallen, daß Magi nicht unbedingt für den selben Spruch auch die selbe Formel oder physisch-physikalische Einsatzmittel benutzen. Woran kann dies liegen? Es gibt dazu eine einfache Erklärung: Magus erreicht durch die Worte eine Art Konzentrationstrance in der er sich auf den zu sprechenden Zauber konzentriert und die notwendigen Energien kanalisiert und manipuliert. Man könnte daher auch von einem Merksatz sprechen, da der Spruch primär dadurch entsteht wie die Magia manipuliert wird und nicht was der Magus verbal äußert. Die physisch-physikalischen Einsatzmittel oder auch Komponenten genannten Gegenstände stellen wiederum ein weiteres Mittel da, damit einfacher auf die zur Aktivierung des Spruches notwendigen Energien zugegriffen werden kann. Sie fungieren folglich als Katalysator respektive Aktivator für den Spruch. Hier stellt sich nun die Frage, warum Magi nicht einfach auf die Anwendung von Worten und Komponenten verzichten können, da es einem erfahrenen Meister oder Großmeister ein leichtes sein sollte, sich einerseits ohne verbal außern zu müssen auf einen Spruch zu konzentrieren und andererseits die zur Aktivierung des Spruches notwendige initialenergie aufzubringen. Wie auch wieder empirisch festgestellt wurde, ist dies sogar zu einem Teil wahr. Zauber die ohne sie verbal formuliert werden von Magi in Klausur ohne fremdes Publikum gewirkt werden, gelingen nach Auskunft jener Magi recht häufig, wobei dieselben Zauber vor Publikum meist versagen. Daraus kann man eine weitere Wirkung der Worte und Komponenten abgeleitet werden, nämlich auf das Publikum. Jenes hat im Normalfall eine negative respektive skeptische Meinung der Magia gegenüber. Diese negativen Emotionen welche gegebenenfalls von Empathen gespürt werden können scheint als Inhibitor auf den Magiefluß einzuwirken, so daß selbst einfache Zauber nicht mehr durchgeführt werden können. Mit den Worten scheint der Magus also auch eine Art Massenhypnose oder Massensuggestion zu initiieren um diesen Inhibitoreffekt zumindest kurzfristig aufheben zu können. Ich möchte sogar soweit gehen, daß sich durch eine entsprechend Überzeugende Rezitation von pseudo-magischem Gemurmel und Einsatz von Komponenten sich aus der Erwartungshaltung der Zuschauer und den entsprechend positiven Gedankenstrom, das etwas geschehen muß, ein sich selbst erfüllender Zauber erzeugt werden kann, was somit als Unterklasse der Magie des Geistes eingeordnet werden würde, da hier aus der Vorstellungskraft der Zuschauer gezogen wird. Was sie aus diesem Text nun erfahren haben sollten sind die verschiedenen Arten der Magie und ein Ansatz für eine Begründung über den Einsatz von Worten und Gegenständen. Diese Abhandlung wird in Zukunft noch durch eine detaillierte Betrachtung der einzelnen Magiequellen erweitert werden, wobei ich um Unterstützung und Erfahrungsaustausch mit Anhdngern der jeweiligen Quelle bitte. Geschrieben nach meinen Worten, gez. Therin L. Telamon Magus Theoreticus, Medicam et Anima an der Academia Auria